Open Book
by SpookyN
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Youichi was bored of women. Yes, Natsume grew tired of his petty relationships. Youichi grew tired of his Nannies. Until Youichi found his perfect nanny.
1. Chapter 1

In the heart of Tokyo, in an office building, a woman with long black hair, ruby eyes and a body to die for was pacing back and forth.

'Narumi, what am I going to do? That's the billionth Nanny!' The woman muttered, biting her thumb.

'Youichi can be a handful at times,' Narumi calmly stated in front of his friend.

'A Handful? It seems no woman would stay around my son, it is like he has super powers chasing them away.' Mrs Hyuuga continued to rant, as she leaned back onto her leather seat. 'I need someone that can cook-'

'How about Anna?' Narumi suggested.

'He teased her by telling her cooking was terrible. Then she ran out of the house for a whole day, crying.' Mrs. Hyuuga deadpanned, while retrieving a red nail varnish bottle. 'She must also know how to clean?'

'Misaki? I heard her multitasking skills are extraordinary. It's like she can duplicate herself!' Narumi stated in wonder.

'They ended up being ever so stubborn.' She continued to paint her nails. 'I also need someone kind.'

'Yuu-'

'No, he's a guy. I want someone that can give him a mother's touch.' Mrs, Hyuuga turned a delicate nose up. 'Plus, _she_ has to be smart.'

'Hotaru?' Narumi quietly mumbled. 'She's a lovely girl, she can't do everything, but the inventions-'

'No, no, no.' Mrs. Hyuuga growled. 'None who are related to our connections,'

'How about-'

'Nope.'

'You didn't let me finish!' Narumi grumbled, but he gave her a flirtatious smile, 'You keep interrupting me.'

'… Stop with that look, it's rather disturbing. Plus I'm married' she sing songed.

'Allow me to finish?'

'Fine'

'Mi-' The phone rang, Mrs. Hyuuga looked apologetically towards Narumi. A mumble of voices could be heard.

'Yes, send him in.' Mrs Hyuuga replied and the oak doors automatically opened, revealing male version of Mrs. Hyuuga. The boy looked at his mother as she petted him eagerly.

'Aww, why are you visiting mummy at work? Did you miss me?' Mrs. Hyuuga teased, as she straightened his collar.

'Nastume-cha-' Narumi attempted to greet Natsume, but was shot down ruthlessly by a vicious glare.

'I am going to Paris for a few days.' Natsume's deep voice uttered through his mother's constant teasing.

'Oh, what for?' Mrs, Hyuuga's brow shot up.

'Ruka is going there.' He deadpanned. But his mother noticed he was lying.

'Well, have fun.' She smiled, waving him off, as he was strolling out.

'As I was saying-,' Narumi began, with a smile.

'Do you think he's of that age?' Mrs. Hyuuga looked towards Narumi.

'What are you on about?' Narumi questioned, his smile dropped a little at being interrupted once again.

'Nevermind, where were we?'

'Talking abou-'

'Oh yes, the new baby sitter!' Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed.

'Yes, I have just the-,' A younger looking Natsume with silver hair and teal eyes, barged into the room. He was yanking a girl's brunette hair, as she muttered profanities.

'Mother, I want _her_ as my nanny.' Youichi politely requested, pointing towards the girl in his grasp. His mother stared at the girl as she tugged her long hair out of the child's hold, she bowed in greeting and smiled politely towards Mrs. Hyuuga. The girl was unlike most nanny's Mrs. Hyuuga has hired over the years. She was thin and pale, but with the most stunning smile a girl can have.

'I like her.' Mrs. Hyuuga said to Narumi. As Narumi was about to open his mouth again, he was once again interrupted by this family. 'Call me Kaoru, I'm this little darling's step-mother.' As Kaoru introduced herself, she stuck out her pale slender fingered hands and wrapped them around the girl's tanned smaller hand.

'A pleasure to meet you, my name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura. I'm so sorry to have interrupted into your meeting with Narumi-sensei.' The girl spoke with care, as she warily accepted the handshake.

'Don't be scared of my mother, idiot.' Youichi lectured. Mikan gave a bewildered look towards Youichi, signalling her distress of rudely barging into an office, let alone the office belonging to H.& Co. Industry's CEO.

'Darlings, we shall talk later tonight. Mikan is right, I am in a meeting. Please Youichi, help Mikan settle in to our humble abode.' Kaoru suggested eagerly.

'Wait a minute,' Mikan's eyes widened in alarm, directing her attention towards Youichi. 'I didn't know, I was to stay-'

'Idiot, you heard my mother.' Tiny hands grabbed Mikan's one, dragging her out of the room, as she reluctantly followed.

'Bye Narumi-sensei, see you tonight Kaoru-san.' Mikan waved them goodbye.

'So Narumi, we found a nanny!' Kaoru squealed excited.

'Yes-' Narumi began '-I actually know-'

'I have 99 problems and a nanny ain't one.' Kaoru stated happily, and tapped a delicate finger on her lips and her brows furrowed, remembering something, 'How did you know Mikan?'

'As I was saying.' Narumi's grimily stated, 'She was the girl, I was about to-' The phone rang once again.

'Oh dear, what is it this time?' Kaoru muttered as she picked up the phone. 'Oh- is it already time for my meeting?!' She cried, slamming the phone down and grabbing the unmentioned coffee. 'Well, ciao Narumi, see you at dinner.' Leaving a slightly miffed Narumi on the leather sofa.

'Why is this family so difficult to deal with?' He mumbled as he marched towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A glossy black Mercedes slid onto the stony pathway of a modern Maisonette. A boy got out of the car door, facing the brick walls of his home. The wooden door accentuated by stained glass window swung opened, and a man with a timeless face stepped out. This suit was tailored to his tall size, and his grey hair flopped down, a hand folded over his heart, as he bowed elegantly towards the young boy.

'Welcome Back, Young Master.' A foreign accent fused into his monotonous voice. He stood to his full height and motioned to a teen who was wearing the same uniform. The younger of the two in penguin suits, began to move the luggage into the house.

'I am the butler of the Hyuuga Family. You may address me as Shiki.' His grey blue eyes darted to the guest as she stepped onto the uneven pavement and falling over.

'Idiot, watch where you are going,' Youichi muttered, as he quickly drew Mikan to her full height.

'You should treat your elders politely.' Mikan growled her eyes narrowed at the boy, as she was brushing her skirt down.

'I am 8, I don't need anybody to tell me what to do.'

'Exactly, and I'm 16. You should listen to someone who has more experience.'

'Should listen to someone who trips over her own foot?' The boy pointed towards the floor.

'It was uneven. UNEVEN.' The girl slammed her foot down on the accused floor.

The two continued to argue as they made their way into the house, whilst the butler continued to hold the door for them, an amused smile playing at his lips.

'This will be your room, Idiot.' Youichi indicated with a flick of his head. 'I live next to you, our rooms are joined for accessibility. Please don't crawl into my bed with paedophilic thoughts.' He teased, whilst opening the white door to Mikan's new room. Her first thoughts were how high the ceiling was, how huge the windows were, and how empty the room was, with the exception of her luggage in the corner, sitting on the oak floors.

'We will furnish your room, on the weekend.' Youichi said, reading her confused expression as she glanced around the naked room. 'Temporarily, you shall reside in my older brother's room.'

'Oh, he is out, isn't he?'

'Yes, this morning another one of his bimbos wanted to spend the weekend at Paris, celebrating their 1 week anniversary.'

'How extravagant and unnecessary.' She quietly mumbled to herself, and Youichi internally agreed with her.

A door creaked open and the two snapped their attention to a pink haired girl waltzed out of the said room with a tune on her lips. Holding some black sheets in her arms. As she closed her room, Mikan curiously went up to her.

'Are you the bimbo that Youichi was talking about?' Mikan innocently questioned the girl.

'Do you know what bimbo means?' Youichi inquired.

'Not really,' Mikan said.

'Did you study Japanese?' The child questioned.

'I had to stop studying at the age of 13 to work.' Mikan stated with confidence.

'Oh.' That last sentence stunned poor Youichi. 'You should read books.' He retorted.

'I barely had money to feed my grandfather and I.' Mikan replied with a smile.

'Same.' The pink haired girl spoke up. 'Well in all honesty, it wasn't my grandfather. My mother had cancer,' She smiled.

'Anna, I presume the room is ready.' Youichi interrupted, it wasn't that he was ignorant of his employees' bleak history. It just made him feel uncomfortable.

'Yes, young master.' Anna smiled at Mikan, and flicked her long hair behind her shoulders. 'Please make yourself at home, while the master is out.' She held her delicate hands out. It was covered in flour. The girl noticed and immediately tucked her hand in. But Mikan extended hers and grabbed the retreating hand in both her hands.

'Mikan Sakura. Please call me Mikan.' Breaking out into a huge smile.

_'__What a beautiful smile,'_ Anna thought, as her hand was vigorously shook by the brunette. 'Feel free to visit me in the Kitchen. I am the chef of this house.' She waved goodbye and took her leave.

'Idiot, your luggage will be moved by Mochu, the guy you saw earlier.' Youichi announced, as he slowly tugged her down the two flights of stairs, for dinner.

Dinner began however neither Narumi nor Kaoru showed up. After an hour of sitting on the plush chairs with their elbows propped onto the mahogany table. Mikan and Youichi began to eat their tempura udon. As soon Mikan nibbled on the deep fried fish. The doorbell rang and Shiki darted to the entrance.

From the hallway, Youichi heard the clacking of heavy heels. His eyes widened in fear, as he did not hear the happy shrills of his mother coming home. He was about to grab Mikan and run out. But a shadow crawled closer and closer to the dining room. It stopped and leaned against the white archway, exaggerating the sharp lines its darker outfit.

'Youichi, where is Natsume?' A calm malovent voice echoed into the room from the dark figure.

'Paris.'

'And who is the beautiful girl.' The shadow walked into the room. Shiki at its heels.

'My new Nanny.' Youichi pulled Mikan down, as she tried to get up to introduce herself.

'Interesting.' He slid his wire rimed sunglasses off, revealing eyes that mirror the shadow itself. 'My name is-'

'Is he one if your brother's Bimbos?' Mikan whispered to Youichi. The boy looked at her, fear echoing into his silver whirlpools. The shadow emitted an annoyed tension, glaring at the girl.

'Idiot. Don't use words you don't understand.' Youichi yanked her hair.

The shadow however found this hilarious, bursting into a cackle. 'My name is Serio, Rei. I am a man.' He bowed, reintroducing himself.

'Oh right. You're very beautiful.' Mikan continued to babble, not realising the tension in the room.

'Why, thank you.' Rei replied callously

'Idiot, shut your mouth.' Youichi barked.

'There is no need. She is rather refreshing.' Rei grabbed her hair pulling her closer to him, 'be careful with that mouth of yours, you might get in trouble.' His eyes slowly scanning her.

She tilted her head in confusion. 'Oh, thank you for that warning. I shall take it to heart.' Rei's eyebrow rose, realising she does not understanding the threat. He let strands of her hair slip through his fingers.

'Shiki, I shall take my leave now.' Rei raised a hand motioning to the butler.

'Yes, Rei-Sama.' As he walked him to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Youichi waved to Anna. 'Mother will not be arriving, you and Mochu may go home when you have finished your chores.'

'Is Shiki not going home?' Mikan questioned through her second helping of udons.

'He lives with us.' Youichi replied feeling slightly disorientated, as Mikan gorged herself in the food and Anna beaming at Mikan's love for the food.

'You hags, I am going to bed.' Youichi declared. Anna began clearing Youichi's dishes as she bid him goodnight.

'Wait! Who was that shadowy guy?' Mikan quickly asked, her big hazel eyes wide, finger waving to the white archway, and tempura batter littered over her lips.

Youichi couldn't take it seriously, he erupted into laughter. 'Idiot, a story for another time.' He looked at her disappointed eyes and smirked to himself. 'Between you and I, that's the reason why my mother and Narumi didn't come.' He whispered into her ear.

Her chocolate orbs widened in realisation. 'He's the enemy!' the teen declared with excitement and fear. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you.' She faced Youichi seriously, her big eyes staring intently into his.

'Whatever,' Youichi muttered, hiding his embarrassment under his hair, and tucked his hands into his pocket. Whilst, walking out of the dining room and leaving Mikan alone in the dining room.

It was Sunday and a couple of days since Mikan's arrival at the Hyuuga Household. The cheery morning was lit up by singing birds and sun rays that could penetrate the thickest curtains.

As Mikan is not a morning person, she woke up groggily feeling the humid air slip through. Beads of sweat clung to her as she dragged herself towards the en-suite. After awakening to the shower, she decided that she should wear her favourite polka dots undergarments and a very translucent top. Assuming that, she would be alone before breakfast.

She decided that it was also a good time to listen to music, placing both buds in and flicking through Youichi's itinerary for the day. Until, _Can't Remember to Forget You _came up in her shuffle playlist.

The girl squealed excitedly and jumped on the bed, singing along to Shakira's and Rihanna's lines. As she flopped down onto the floor picking up her hairbrush and swinging it to her face. Joining in with the chorus grinded herself against something soft and warm. Then spinning around in style, but also out of curiosity, at what she was dancing against. To her horror, coming face to face, with the most violent red eyes that glared down at her, as she sung the last line 'I can't remember to forget you.'

Out of sheer shock and humiliation that set in her stomach, her hands released the hairbrush from her grip as she stared inferiorly towards the man in front of her.

But his large hands quickly swiped the handle of the brush, catching it fluidly and flicking it on the bed. 'I don't think anyone can, after that performance, polka-dots.' His eyebrows raised, eyes glancing towards her choice of underwear, teasing her.

However, he was not expecting the most horrific scream bellowing out of the girl, and worse of all, she turned pale and melted onto the floor.

'Brother?' A small confused, and slightly pissed off child waddled in. Rubbing his eyes as he stared at his Nanny on the floor.

'Youichi, who is this girl?' The older boy questioned.

'My new nanny.' Youichi realised how bare the girl was and quickly pulled the thin duvet over her. 'I didn't expect you to come back so soon.' As Youichi realised what his brother may be asking.

Before Youichi's brother could reply an exasperated Shiki barged into the room. 'Mikan!' his voice quavering in fear. 'Oh, Good Morning Youichi.' Shiki addressed the young boy, who suddenly decided he was bored and left the room. 'Natsume. Welcome back.' Shiki quickly turned his attention to greet the tall, red eye boy that was towering over a pile of duvet with tiny feet that stuck out awkwardly.

Natsume, who was wanting nothing more than a shower effortlessly walked over the girl towards the en-suite 'I am going to have a shower,' Natsume declared, banging the door.

Shiki was left confused in Natsume's bedroom and decided that he would just quickly place the girl and duvet, back on the bed, and explain to the rest of the staff everything has been settled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, Author here. I'd like to make a quick apology that actually nothing happens much in this chapter apart from Ruka and Hotaru's introduction. It's more or less a filler as I am attempting to write the next section. Thank you for your patience! _

After the horrific scream from his Nanny encountering his older brother, Youichi decided that it was time to have breakfast, and descended the stairs to be welcomed into his mother's warm embrace.

'Mother, welcome home.' Youichi muttered into her hair.

'I am so sorry about Rei, Shiki told me everything.' Kaoru muttered as she stroked Youichi's hair. The two walked into dining room, where a large breakfast was prepared.

'I did not expect to see so much food!' Kaoru gasped as she helped Youichi into his chair. Anna glanced into the white archway.

'Well you see, Hotaru and Ruka is going to be here soon.' Anna stated, as she placed a massive plate of soft shell crabs onto the table. 'You know how Hotaru loves her crabs.'

Youichi ladled on his plate, the mini buffet presented in front him. He sat himself comfortably whilst munching the toast, he could hear a manly war cry from where he was sitting and decided to see what the commotion was about.

Turning to his side, he stared at the blonde haired boy, red in the face as he chased the raven haired girl, a camera clutched in her pale hands.

'IMAI-SAN! PLEASE, STOP IT THIS INSTANT.' The boy cried, desperate to stop the camera flashing vigorously.

'I did not get the chance to take photos this summer. My clients will not be pleased, if I go back to school, empty-handed.' Imai monotonously replied, a gleam flashed by her eyes.

Youichi got up from his warm seat and decided that his older brother would prefer to have his best friend intact, so he opened the glass double doors that leads to the gazebo. Then he noticed that the girl stopped chasing and made the perfect U-turn on her duck floatation device towards the dining room.

'I smell crabs.' The girl noticed the delicate red crustaceans resting on the silver platter. She grab is massive claw and daintily picked it up. Then sank her teeth through the soft shell, into its juicy meat.

'Ah Hotaru, Anna prepared it especially for you.' Kaoru said, watching in fascination as the girl almost consumed the rest of the crabs. Until a large hand grabbed the crab and attempted to sneak it out.

'Ruka, drop the crab.' She glared at the boy who dare assault her food.

'Only if I get those pictures back.' Ruka confidently said.

'You owe me.' The girl let out a feral growl, as if the crab was her cub and she was the lioness.

'No, Imai.' Ruka said, holding up the crab. The much smaller girl leaped into the hair and sank her teeth into his hand, the crab was released and she effortlessly consumed it, in midair.

'Do not test me Ruka, you now owe me another couple hundred Rabbits.' Hotaru stated as she wiped out her camera again.

Kaoru's eyebrows knitted, 'Rabbits?'

'Yes Mrs. Hyuuga, Imai said that she would sell my rabbits. You know the how high bred my rabbit is, she is worth at least 50,000 Yen.' Ruka explained, as he decided he was going to have breakfast and loaded his plate with toast and baked beans, littering on a tad bit of cheese. 'For every rabbit, I owe, it will be worth 50,000 Yen.' Ruka continued to explain to the older woman.

Hotaru droned out the boy as she began to make her way through the breakfast buffet. A girl popped through into the dining room. 'Hotaru!' the girl cried excitedly. 'I hope you've enjoyed breakfast,'

'Anna, thank you.' Hotaru mumbled between bites. After she finished her plate, she pulled out a thick card with the most beautiful gold calligraphy that wrote _'Invitation to Anna Umenomiya; You are invited to a Black Tie party at the Imai Mansion; You may invite guests, but please inform Hotaru Imai.'_ The black haired girl pulled out 2 other cards and gave them to Kaoru. 'One is for Narumi,' Hotaru informed Kaoru, as she took her leave with a simple goodbye.

Once Mrs. Hyuuga has finished her dinner, she suggested dinner to Anna and gave Shiki the time of when she will come home. She then decided to mention about Mikan. 'Where is that girl?' Kaoru angrily remarked.

Shiki bowed in an apologetic motion. 'I'm afraid that she was harassed by our young master Natsume.' Kaoru's brows rose significantly.

'Are you sure it was her being harassed?' Kaoru questioned.

'Well she screamed and fainted.' Shiki replied.

'Was there no scratch marks, or any attacks made on Natsume?'

'No ma'am,'

'That will be all,' and in similar fashion, Kaoru ushered her goodbyes to Youichi, as she left for work.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after Kaoru's and Hotaru's departure, another wretched scream racked through the house. Shiki dashed upstairs, with Ruka and Youichi following in his footsteps.

'YOU PERVERT!' The three heard, as they found themselves waiting outside of Natsume's door. 'HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THE ROOM NAKED!' The shrilly voice continued.

'This is my room polka-dots. I am not ashamed to walk into _my_ room naked.' A deeper voice argued back.

'BUT THIS IS MY ROOM, UNTIL YOUICHI'S OLDER BROTHER COMES BACK!' The dumbfound girl continued to argue with a raised voice.

'I am Youichi's older brother,' The deep voice uttered in frustration.

'AND, HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT, YOU LOOK NOTHING ALIKE?!' Mikan's voice wailed.

'Who exactly do you think I am?' The boy growled.

'Are you not Shadow Man's son?' The girl questioned, confused as she could not help but find them both intimidating.

'Shadow man? Who the heck is that?' Natsume growled. Youichi decided to end this quarrel, grasped the handle of the door and opened it to reveal a still half-dressed Mikan, clutching the duvet pathetically against her chest and a towel-clad Natsume standing at the end of the bed. The other two males that stood beside him decided to flee the scene at the sight of an almost naked girl.

'YOUICHI, you knew I was in danger!' The girl cried, fluttering to the side of the young boy.

'Idiot, you're too easy to read.' Youichi grumbled at the sobbing girl. As Natsume rolled his ruby eyes and pulled his clothes to the bathroom to get changed into. Before the bathroom door closes, Natsume muttered about how useless women are.

'YOU PRICK, MEN ARE JUST AS USELESS!' Mikan retorted to the door. Pointing an accusing finger. 'HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I AM USELESS, PERVERT!'

Youichi rolled his eyes at the bickering couple. He knew this would happen if he chose this idiot to live with him. But perhaps it will be better than having most of his Nanny's sleeping with his brother. He quickly turned to address a stunned Nanny that should have some breakfast for the big day.

'Idiot, stop screaming. We have to measure you and test you.' Youichi faced Mikan, she tilted her head in confusion.

'What test, and measures?' The dumbfound girl replied.

'For schooling. You need to go to school.' Youichi calmly stated.

'School? I can't.' Mikan muttered, feeling thrown out of her comfort zone, and she decided the floor was interesting.

'Why not?' The boy interrogated, watching her squirm.

'I do not have a middle school certificate.'

'You need private tutoring.' Youichi noted out loud.

She stared at him, 'I don't need you to spend money on me.'

'It is part of the deal. Mother will be signing a contract with you and we shall discuss what skills you will need to develop and education you need.' Youichi looked up at the girl as she pondered on what skills and education she needs to take care of him.

'Firstly, this household happens to speak several languages. It would be nice if you could understand, comprendo?' He smirked at her.

'Oh.' She deadpanned. 'Does that mean you'll teach me how to read minds?'

'Huh?'

'You always know what I'm thinking!' Her eyes widened at his apparently telepathic powers.

'You're like an open book.' Youichi face palmed. But couldn't help but smile.

Natsume burst out of the bathroom, fully clothed. 'Why are you _kids_ still in my room,' he stated.

From the calm conversation between Youichi and Mikan, Mikan did an 180 degree change of character, hollering at the leaving red-eye teen 'I AM NOT A CHILD.'

The black hair boy smirked, 'Not what those colour polka-dots are stating,' he teased whilst slamming the door. The grey haired boy couldn't handle another one of his nanny's bellowing and followed after his older sibling. Behind the slammed door was a riveted girl, expressing her anger through screams that continued to echo through the Hyuuga Household.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Kaoru returned home to the usual quiet place she called home. Dinner would have begun, but knowing her sons, they will wait until she has returned. Immediately after she rang the bell, Shiki opening the doors in greeting, and gestured to the dining room.

Both Youichi and Natsume were quietly minding their own businesses. Youichi resting on the table and Natsume reading Gakuen Alice.

'How is the manga Natsume?' Kaoru spoke gently, indicating her arrival.

'I like the male protagonist. He reminds me of my-' Natsume replied. Before he could continue, Anna and Mikan burst open through the doors revealing dinner. The red eye boy scowled at Mikan and she glared icy daggers at him. Kaoru looked confused between the two teens and looked to Youichi for help.

'It's already began since the moment Natsume came home.' Then the young boy pointed a finger at the brunette, 'She likes wearing polka dot panties.' Youichi teased. However, his mother did not approve and smacked his head. In the background Natsume smirked and buried himself into the BBQ Steak.

At the end of dinner Kaoru called Mikan to make an official contract of Mikan's new job. The two ladies retreated to the middle floor of the house, into a dark orange room. 'Welcome to the Hyuuga Household. I hope your stay has been welcoming. If I remember the furniture has been settled?' Mrs. Hyuuga inquired in a professional tone.

'Yes.' Mikan said with her usual smile. 'It feels just like home. Thank you for helping me move all my furniture from my old room.'

'Not a worry. I apologise for my lack of attendance this weekend, I have been so busy with work.' Kaoru said staring fondly at a picture of her and her two sons. Then staring back at Mikan. 'Before I forget, I want to know, how did you know my son?'

Mikan's eyes widened, tears glazed over her eyes like a foggy window concealing the recent memories. 'My mother passed away.' The girl spoke quietly, staring at her lap. 'Youichi found me at the graveyard mourning to my friend.'

'Oh, I am so sorry.' Kaoru spoke with genuine concern, placing a hand over the girl's small shoulders. 'Do you have any other relatives or guardians? In case of _emergencies_?' The older woman spoke with carefully chosen words.

'No, Jii-chan died a year before my mother.' Mikan's brows furrowed roughly together.

Kaoru started biting her thumb, she hated dealing with people. Turning on her computer and quickly typing and editing out a contract, as Mikan took solace in the quiet tapping of the older woman.

'Well back to the main topic. Mikan, I have just finished drafting out a contract.' Kaoru pointed to her computer. 'Firstly, you must refrain from having a relationship with my eldest son. Not because I do not trust you, but because most of the previous Nannies decided to have a fling and guess where most of them ended up.'

Mikan nodded, 'Of course, I hate him!'

'Hate him?' Kaoru mused. 'You will resume your current duties by Youichi's nanny.'

'Yes ma'-'

'This means, cooking his meals, cleaning his room, educating him, and any other demands he has.' Kaoru said. '

'I am sorry, ma'am. But I cannot educate Youichi properl-'

'You will be attending AA, I am sure you've heard of it. It's called Alice Academy.'

'Wait, ma'a-'

'Please stop calling me ma'am.' Kaoru said, rubbing her temples. Then continuing, 'I will set targets for what I want Youichi to achieve by the end of each month.'

Then the black haired woman printed the contract. Kaoru stopped, her mind racing back a couple of sentences. 'What do you mean you cannot educate Youichi?'

'I haven't never passed middle school.' Mikan said, her eyes widened in fear.

'Oh.' Kaoru muttered. 'No matter, no one I ever hired was perfect.' Waving a hand in the air. Then pointed her finger to the printed sheets in front Mikan, 'Sign.'

'Okay, thank-'

'Now, I will provide you education, housing, and the payment is 25,000 Yen. I am not going to take out money for education since I have a friend who knows a friend who works at AA.' The phone began to ring and Kaoru ignored it.

'I have a question-' The phone rang over Mikan's voice.

'Do not fret, there are systems there that you will learn about when you enter.' Kaoru smiled, slowly escorting Mikan out of the room. 'Now I have an important phone call.'

'Wait, AA is a prestigious-' The phone once again rang over Mikan's voice

'Thank you for signing the contract, if you need anything, ask Youichi, he's a smart kid and look after him well.' Then Kaoru slammed the door on a confused Mikan's face.

Behind the door Kaoru stared at the floor feeling guilty. 'Thank god, she did not cry.' Then picked up the phone. 'Hello?'


	7. Chapter 7

It was an early Monday morning for Mikan; after all today is her first day at Alice Academy. Whilst she was prepping up in her new room, singing her to her favourite songs. The door creaked open revealing a grey haired child, rubbing his eyes.

'Help me get dressed.' The boy commanded.

'Of course.' Mikan chirped in reply. Making her way into his room, still dark as the curtains are drawn shut. The girl picked out a similar uniform to hers. Firstly, wrapping the white shirt over him, and buttoning up. Then helping him into his red pinafore trousers. Once his socks are on, Youichi goes to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth and washing his face. During that time Mikan draws open the curtains and makes his bed.

'Shiki is going to drive us there after breakfast.' Youichi said, whilst the two walked down from the stairs on the top floor that contains rooms for the Hyuuga siblings and Youichi's Nanny.

Mikan nodded, and noticed two golden stars shining brightly on the corner of his collar. 'What is that star?' Mikan asked, as she sat down on the table. Anna strolled out in the same uniform as Mikan, her hands filled with two plates of a full English breakfast.

'My star ranking.' Youichi curtly replied. Then stuffed his face.

'What is a star ranking?' Mikan questioned again, determined to get answers. Anna placed four obento boxes on the mahogany table. Anna's collar shone with one golden star. 'Wait, you have one too Anna!' Mikan said, pointing.

'You know we are in a rush, finish your breakfast!' Youcihi demanded aggressively. As Mikan practically poured the rest of the food into her mouth, Shiki popped around the corner.

'We are ready to leave. Mikan grab the grey and orange obentos. They are Youichi's and yours.' Shiki instructed, then strolled to the hallway, as a teen boy strolled down the stairs, into the dining room, a satchel in hand.

'Anna, is my breakfast there?' Natsume politely asked. His eyes flickering to a Mikan who was standing up.

'Yes,' With that answer, the boy grabbed his red obento, and as Mikan approach the end of the table to grab her obentos, the boy flicked her skirt up.

'Welcome to AA, Strawberry Panties.' The boy shouted loud and clear, making sure the embarrassed girl heard. Then he left.

'YOU PERVERTED, RED EYED, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Mikan screeched as she threw her fists up in the air. Then grabbed the obentos and left the room, tailing Youichi into a black car. Once they entered the car, a motorbike dashed in front of the window, disappearing into the distance.

In the car, Anna sat at one of the window seats opening her floral backpack, ensuring she had everything she needed. Youichi sat in the middle, dozing off. Mikan following in his stead. Missing a Mochu entering the car, and the car speedily driving to its destination.

'Oi, Anna, what's her name?'

'Mikan,' The pink haired girl spoke. Mikan stirred and opened her big brown eyes opened to see a scowling face, she loudly squealed, waking up the child next to her.

'Oi, you do not have to be scared, dude.' The boy glared down at her. Then properly sat back down at his seat.

'We are here!' Anna said excitedly. The car drove into the school grounds, halting at a car park. The two teens dashed out, looking for their friends, leaving a Mikan, Youichi, and Shiki in the car.

'Do not look for me for anything during school time, meet me at the Sakura tree when you finish school, make sure no one follows you there.' Youichi said listlessly, as he pulled a small map from his pockets and giving it to Mikan. Then the boy left a confused Mikan, as she clutched the map.

Shiki sighed, thinking _'why does he always have to tie up the loose ends.'_ He pointed to a large building. 'You need to find the reception. It's pretty obvious. Then tell them you are a new student here. Understand?'

The young girl nodded, her eyes widening in realisation that she has to face going to school alone. When she should have realised that everyone in the house goes to this school. 'Bye Shiki, see you after school.' Mikan said, leaving the car. When a bell rang through the school indicating its beginning.

'Hurry up, school is in session,' Shiki said, motioning to Mikan. The girl dashed away into the large building, as the car slowly drove off into the distance.

As Mikan jogged to the entrance of the building, her eyes recognised the back of a raven haired teen, talking animatedly with a girl. Mikan's eyes narrowed as she marched up to the couple. Tapping her finger on the shoulders of this person she shouted. 'How dare you flick my skirt up this morning!' the girl cried. The boy spun around, revealing dark blue eyes, widening at the strange accusation, and a very prominent and not Natsume-like star tattoo.

'I apologise, but I would never do something so offensive to such an adorable girl like yourself.' The boy spoke gently with hands raised in the air, as if surrendering himself to the now very confused and scared girl.

'Oh, no I am terribly sorry!' Mikan said, bowing constantly.

'Eh, I would not be surprised Tsubasa does this kind of shit.' The boy's companion spoke abruptly.

'Now now Mis-'

'My name is Misaki Harada, this is Tsubasa Andou.' The girl said, extending her hand, once she flicked her long dark pink hair behind her. 'So did you actually do it?' The girl said to Tsubasa.

'Of course not! I will never do such horrendous crimes.' The boy said, rubbing the back of his head, in anxious fear of being smacked by his friend.

'If I recall, Nobara told me-'

'Nonsense!'

'What about that senior? Rui Amane, but then you realised he was a guy!' The girl started shrieking in laughter, holding her stomach, and a hand over the accused criminal who attempted to hit on his seniors. Out of embarrassment, he dragged the girl away from Mikan, who was once again left in a confused state of shock.

The teen made her way towards the reception. There, she encountered a stern looking face glaring at her as viciously as Natsume had. However, the man did not have Natsume's charm, but greasy hair that clung to the side of his face. A frog sat on the shoulder of his old fashioned waist coat. His thin lips opened 'Mikan Sakura?' He gestured his wooden ruler at her. 'I do not tolerate your tardiness.' The cruel voice continued as he tapped the ruler on his hand. 'Now to class.' He said, making his way towards a separate building on the left of the reception.

Mikan quietly followed she couldn't help but think about her new classmates. _'Are Alice Academy students as strange as the two I met earlier?'_ she couldn't stop dreading to meet her classmates.


	8. Chapter 8

The sliding doors slowly parted revealing the teacher of its class. Behind him a girl of 16, waltzed behind him with the grace of a ballerina. She smiled towards the class, then realising its chaotic behaviour. The girl took note of her surroundings. There was students sitting on desks, one green haired girl painting her nails, and a girl with shoulder brown hair talking animatedly towards her.

'Quiet down!' The teacher shouted angrily at the class. 'This is the new transfer. Introduce yourself.'

The girl continued to scan the room, none which are paying attention to her arrival. There was a boy with naturally dusty blonde hair was intensely staring at a page on a clipboard, pushing his glasses up to his nose. A boy with spiky blonde hair questioning another boy, who an army haircut, then she had realised it was Mochu. She sighed in relief of knowing that there was someone she knew in her class. A girl with dark blue hair, discussing matters to another girl who she could not see clearly. Several other students were currently occupied the classroom.

'My name is Mikan Sakura.' Suddenly, a girl with jet black hair stood up, silencing the room, as every pair of eyes in that room took notice of the girl who stood up. A pair of amethyst eyes, bore down onto amber eyes.

'Mikan.' The girl said, slightly bewildered.

'Hotaru?' To Mikan she began to forget her surroundings, and there was no one else in the room apart from this girl of black hair and purple eyes.

'Mikan.' The girl said again, but feeling somewhat agitated.

'Hotaru!' Mikan beckoned as she raised her arms, slowly moving closer to the girl.

'Mikan.' Hotaru said again, but now her voice was dripping with annoyance as she attempted to move away from the now crying Mikan.

'Hotaru!' Mikan cried, as she leaped into the air slowly shortening the distance between Mikan and her bestfriend.

'Mikan…' As Mikan hit the 30 inches between Hotaru raised a strange device. It was wrapped around her hand with a thick metal head. Then the black haired teen brought the device down like a hammer, onto Mikan's cranium.

The brunette cried out in pain. 'Is this how you greet your best friend? You heartless robot!'

'It is the morning, and additionally you know how I hate it when you cry. It makes you 10 times uglier.' The best friend stoically spoke. Reacting as gracefully as the first Mikan attack, Hotaru dodged Mikan's embrace to the side.

'Could the honour student of this class and the transfer, please stop this nonsense. It is still the first session and you should be studying!' A teacher commanded ruthlessly.

'Exactly, as honour student, I understand very well the level of education, so it is fine for me to ignore your impotence at teaching me.' Hotaru countered.

'This does not mean that you need to be rude to your elders!' The teacher bellowed, red in the face with humiliation and anger cause by his pupil.

The girl fully faced her teacher, flicking her black hair back, then raising her hand with a small white envelope. 'Do you know what this is?' dangerous lilac flames danced across her eyes with malice and blackmail. The class was silent, recording the discussion in their minds to later gossip about.

The teacher swallowed, taking the envelope from his student, and unfolded it. A tinge of red spread across his cheeks, as he starred in shock at the picture. Then he attempted to pocket the embarrassing picture of himself. Hotaru's hand shot out grabbing the aforementioned picture, then pocketing it into her own pockets, as the teacher stared in shock.

'Please give that back.' The teacher boldly demanded.

'Nope, not yours to begin with.' The girl quarreled back.

The teacher growled realising there is no point arguing, until Mikan decided to speak up for the teacher. 'Hotaru, give it back.' The whole class took attention to the brunette, even the teacher was stunned.

'Mikan?'

'Hotaru!' The brunette dove her hands into the pockets, retrieved the picture. The girl erupted into laughter.

'Oh gosh, why are you wearing a skirt? Look at your legs, they're so skinny and well-shaped!' The class joined her, laughing at the description of their teacher. 'Wow, is that real hair or a wig?' the girl continued as tears sprung to her eyes. 'The glitter suits you! Wait, is that nail polish?'

'NO!' The teacher snatched the photo and shredded it into pieces.

'Are you sure? Nails are not that pink!' Mikan stated, will giggling at her new teacher. 'But it's cool, you're just an Otaku right?' The teacher grew redder and redder, until he couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. The teacher stormed out of the room, slamming the door and leaving its classmates laughing up storm.

_I am terribly sorry for the super late update! Please don't hate me! But finally, here we are!_

_Edit: SO sorry for the repetition, and thank you to those who pointed this out! _


End file.
